Happiness is Homemade
by ViktuuriSakurai
Summary: Yuuri knew how to get to Viktor, knew how to turn him on without words. He's not saying he does it on purpose all the time, but he does, he goes all out. [It's Viktor's birthday and Yuuri gives him a gift he'll love] - Lingerie involved


Tags: Lingerie, birthday sex, anal sex, anal fingering, food sex, domestic fluff, established relationship, topping from the bottom, Yuuri is a tease, oral sex

A/N: Between finishing writing this Christmas Eve night and a 4 year old with autism who sleep is horrendous, I couldn't get this typed and posted until day. It's still the holiday season, though, right?

Happiness is Homemade

The first snow fall mid-October. Viktor had said it was common, and it continued to snow near-on every day since then.

Winter never felt this cold in Japan. Yuuri – not being used to the harsh Russian weather as, yes, he had spent Christmas with Viktor after the Grand Prix Final last year, but didn't officially move to Russia until February – was bundled up in every cold weather accessory he could get his hands on. Coat with warm faux fur lining and hood, gloves, scarf, hat, ear muffs, hand muff and shawl for when the wind is icy and snow is heavy, when it wets the hair sticking out of his hat, leaves droplets on his glasses and turns his nose red. Despite the bitter cold, Yuuri wouldn't change his life; waking up in a warm bed, arms around him and legs tangled with his. Yuuri can't decide if that was favourite moment or if laying on the coach with Viktor – and hot chocolate and marshmallows – while the fire warmed them was.

XxXxX

"But, I wanted us to do something as soon as you got better. I almost lost you." Viktor whined, being a tad dramatic.

"I wasn't dying, Viktor. I had a fever. Just… bad timing." And, it really was. What with all the practicing he was doing, Yuuri had felt light-headed for a couple of days, his chest felt heavy and on the morning of his birthday, he was burning up. Couldn't eat, couldn't move from the bed, the heavy feeling in his chest had turned into an infection without him realising. Needless to say it has been one of the worst birthdays Yuuri had ever had. Viktor stayed by his side and played nurse, getting the sick man what he wanted when he needed it – even carried him to the bathroom, as achingly painful and humiliating as that was.

He kissed Viktor softly. "Go to the photoshoot, please and I'll be here cooking dinner when you get back.

Viktor hummed approvingly. "In just the apron?"

The younger man could see the thoughts running through his head. "… We'll see. Now, please go because you're late and they'll blame it on me again."

"Yes, Yes, I'm going. Don't forget about the apron." Viktor reminded, giving him another kiss before going, leaving Yuuri to chew his lip, guilt already eating away at him. He would have to give in to Viktor and be ready in the navy apron with frills when his fiancée comes home.

Pulling on his winter attire, getting ready to brave the cold, Yuuri thought about the conversation he and Viktor has; the root of his guilt.

" _Viktor," Yuuri spoke quietly. Both men were sitting on either side of the coach, under a blanket, reading. It had become part of their routine after dinner. "When do you put your tree up?" he closed his book, watching the older man._

" _I don't put one up. I don't see the point." He didn't realise his reply was so harsh, book still open. "I don't even own a tree."_

 _Yuuri put his book on the floor and moved to sit on Viktor's feet, waiting for the older man to close his own book and kiss him._

He hadn't wanted to upset his partner; he knew when the older man was trying to put distance between himself and a subject he didn't want to talk about, and he knew Viktor didn't mean to make him feel disheartened by the _'what's the point'_ comment – Yuuri's heard much worse.

"Beef casserole." He said to himself. Easy to prepare and it cooks slowly. "While it's cooking, I can sort out the living room." Yuuri looked through the cupboards and fridge to make sure he had all the ingredients, glancing at the apron. "I better not add the dumplings until Viktor's seen me." He blushed, embarrassed that he had said that out loud, despite it only being just him and Makkachin in the apartment.

With one last look around, he braved the outside alone and returned home three hours later with a long box and several bags, all ready to get into his pyjamas and relax, but that comfort would have to wait. Changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt, Yuuri prepared and placed the meat, vegetables and gravy in the oven on a low heat to cook through and tenderise. "It's one of his favourites so… he shouldn't be too mad." He picked up a clean, sharp knife and began cutting the tape that held the box together. "Hopefully."

XxXxX

The Japanese man stayed in the kitchen when he heard the front door close slowly, back against the counter and nervously pulling the bottom of the apron as far down as it would go – false hope that he could make the material stretch.

Viktor had spotted his work, well, he couldn't miss it. Yuuri had brought an artificial frosted Christmas tree, 5Ft tall that, luckily for him, connected in three pieces plus the stand. He has decided to steer clear of the traditional red, green and gold and instead opted for subtle pink, icy blue and silver decorations. Baubles, angel wings, bells, the LED fairy lights lit up in matching colours. He had used a length of white fluffy material to hide the stand. It was simple enough, he didn't want to overwhelm Viktor with stockings and ornaments on the fire place and hanging foil decorations. And if Viktor hated it, it could always be packed up and stored away, never to be seen or spoke about again. Yuuri could life without a Christmas tree.

"Yuuri." It was the first thing Viktor had said since entering their home, heading to the kitchen and putting on hand on the kitchen surface, leaning down to bring his face to Yuuri's. "You're wearing the apron." He stated in a low tone, hints of a smirk on his face.

"You asked me to." Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up.

"I ask you every day, but you tell me it's not safe to wear no clothes and cook." The playful smirk disappeared. "Is this something to do with the tree?"

"I'm sorry. You said you didn't want one, that there was no point but I… I wanted us to have a tree." He finally looked at Viktor. "Our Christmas traditions are different, I know that but if it's about your birthday, Viktor, I won't let Christmas outshine your day. We can exchange Christmas gifts on the 24th – that's how we do it in Japan, then I'll give you your birthday gifts on the 25th and on January 7th…we can go to a church or for a walk." Yuuri cupped Viktor's face. "I want this birthday and holiday to be different for you… special. It was just you and Makkachin before, you wasn't having people over and you never went to Yakov's." Yuuri remembers feeling heartbroken when reading Viktor's interviews during December, whenever the interviewer asked if he's hosting or attending a party or having a quiet day with a certain someone, Viktor always replied with the same plastered on smile that it would just be him and Makkachin and he could buy himself whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. "I hope that…you might have different ideas this year." _Because I'm here._ He felt a kiss on his hand.

"It was a nice thought and I'm grateful it's not garishly red and ugly, I don't think I could have handled that.

He smiled, relieved that Viktor wasn't upset with him. "I didn't want to overload you with bright colours. I had one more thing." His eyes flickered up to the ceiling, Viktor's following them before kissing Yuuri, dominating his mouth and swallowing the surprised giggle Yuuri made when he was picked up and his bare bottom made contact with the cold.

XxXxX

Viktor was the _worst_ person to buy for. What the man didn't already own, he could go out and buy himself without a second thought. Leave it to Viktor to be born on December 25th, making things twice as hard for Yuuri. At least he'd found a way to differentiate between his birthday and the public holiday; he didn't want Viktor thinking his birthday wasn't important and often wondered if that was the case with his parents, but he would never dare to ask something so sensitive.

With only a couple of days until Christmas Eve, Yuuri wanted to make sure they had everything – and see if he could find another gift for Viktor. He knew they had all the savoury food, fruit and chocolates they would needs; Viktor had clearly stated that he didn't want to leave the house for at least a week, only to stock up for the next week and a half. Between them, they managed to combine both Japanese and Russian traditions as well as leaving room to add in any of their own along the way.

Yuuri couldn't wait; he hadn't been this excited about Christmas since he was young – it gave him the perfect excuse to eat fried chicken and all the chocolate, and not get judged. The thought made him a little embarrassed as he picked up a bar of milk chocolate – he was going to drizzle it on the Japanese Christmas cake he was planning to make, so he told himself. "Better get two." He grabbed another and headed for the fruit aisle to get strawberries, squeezing passed the crowd of people. He wanted to be out of the store and after picking up a fresh pot of cream, made his way back home, pulling his scarf around his mouth when the wind chilled his face.

Naturally, moving to Russia had been a massive adjustment to Yuuri's life, but with Viktor's – and Yurio's – help, he had made Saint Petersburg his home. The older man had confessed that Yuuri had turned his cold apartment into a home; greeting each other with much needed coffee or hot chocolate and a bright smile. It was worth missing his family and friends – there was always flights and video calling.

XxXxX

A thick blanket of fresh snow covered the streets, buildings and cars; the couple had stayed up past midnight to watch it fall. The late night hadn't kept Yuuri from sleeping in, preparing breakfast and cake mixture while still in his pyjamas. Humming along to song on the radio, swaying his hips, Yuuri didn't hear Viktor behind him – assuming the older man wouldn't even before awake yet. Hands resting on his hips and lips tickling his neck startled the Japanese man.

"Morning, Viktor." He huffed out in between a giggle and a smile. Why exactly did he jump?

Viktor wound his arms around the fabric covered waist. "Morning." Still half asleep judging by the gravelly murmur. Viktor was _not_ a morning person – Yuuri released that very quickly.

"Breakfast will be ready soon. I was going to bring it into you, help improve your mood." He teased.

"I'm in a good mood." Viktor pressed himself closer to the warm body. "We're celebrating Christmas together, the only other day I'm happier is – "

"Your birthday." Yuuri interjected, receiving a squeeze on his thigh.

" _Your_ birthday. I promise, I'll make up for it next year." Leaning around, he placed a soft kiss on Yuuri's cheek. "But don't get sick again or I'll start thinking you're doing it on purpose because you don't want to be seen with me." He pouted.

"I would never do that, but could you let go, breakfast is ready." Viktor listened, he must have been hungry. "After we eat…we can open presents?" he tried not to sound too giddy.

"Yes. You need to see what I got you." The older man practically sung, getting the plates and cutlery.

They ate breakfast in a comfortable silence, Yuuri cleaning up and getting changed while Viktor took a shower, waking himself up. The Japanese man had turned into quite the little house husband – something he was proud of! Smiling as he retrieved the cake from the open, Viktor returned with his shirt unbuttoned.

"Refreshed and ready for presents now." He announced, kissing the shorter man before taking his hand and pulling him over to the tree. The gifts, in various sizes, were wrapped in a mixture of silver, purple and snowflake paper. They agreed on getting each other the same amount of presents – which made Yuuri's side of agreement that much harder. Viktor made them sit on the floor by the tree, Yuuri indulging him. The man would speak in his own time about the things he did and didn't get to do as a child. As long as the man was smiling, Yuuri was smiling.

The couple took turns in opening presents. Among smaller items, the couple received; a new pair of sunglasses, cologne, several shirts and a watch with black leather strap for Viktor and manga, cashmere jumper, a digital camera and vintage-style leather satchel for Yuuri – plus a set of flavoured lubes, Viktor having no doubt at the reaction he would get.

After unwrapping gifts, they set up the tablet to talk to Yuuri's family. He tried to speak to them every day, even if it was just a text or a five minute phone call. His parents missed him, of course they did, but to finally see their only son happy; the distance was worth it. When they were finished Yuuri decorated the sponge cake, the one he put in the oven before Viktor woke up, with cream, strawberries and chocolate – he only ate three pieces, internally praising himself. The couple then spent the rest of the day cosying up together, watching Christmas films and indulging in Christmas themed chocolate and savoury snacks. Having an afternoon nap after lunch like an old married couple and a walk through the streets and park afterwards, holding hands and rarely taking their eyes off each other. Christmas Eve continued relatively normal, albeit the festive songs and Viktor opened a bottle of expensive red wine to have with dinner.

"You made a lot of food." He commented, pouring the wine dividing it between two glasses.

"Blame my mum, I get it from her. You don't have to eat all of it and some of it will keep for a few days. We could give some to Yuri and his grandfather, too." The younger man answered, setting that last of the dishes down. He made beef teriyaki, chicken curry, vegetable dumplings, along with noodles and rice – all of them in quite big portions, too large for just two people.

"We can visit them the day after tomorrow." Viktor started with the beef dish, putting some in both their bowls.

"The day after? Why, what have you got planned for tomorrow?" Yuuri looked at him innocently, eyes big and doe-like.

"Yuuuuuriiiii." He pouted, sounding like a toddler. "Don't be so mean. I wanted to spend all day in bed with you. It's my birthday, I get to decide what we do."

Yuuri kissed his cheek. "I know, that was my plan, too." He could put up with Viktor's child-like outbursts. "We should eat before it gets cold." Yuuri dished up the rice, noticing Viktor getting a head start on the wine.

The Russian poured the last of the red win into their glasses after they cleared the plates, bringing them over to Yuuri who was flicking through photos of them, legs crossed and idly stroking Makkachin's head.

"He likes his new collar, and his treats, too. Isn't that right, Makkachin?" Yuuri spoke, playing with the poodle's ears.

Viktor sat himself next to the other man, putting the glasses on the coffee table and made Yuuri turn his head so their eyes met. "I love my treats, too." The man teased, kissing him. The two of them forgetting the alcohol and cake for the time being.

XxXxX

Yuuri was awake at 6:30am – he set his alarm the previous night after Viktor fell asleep, knowing full well the Russian slept like the dead and wouldn't hear the annoying tune in the early morning. That's how Yuuri wanted it; if his fiancée had woke up also, Yuuri wouldn't have been able to leave the bed for a few hours and his schedule would have been pushed back – not what he wanted. The Japanese man snuck out of bed, picking up the shirt Viktor wore the day before and put it on, not bothering to button it up, followed by a clean pair of his own boxer shorts. After doing his business in the bathroom and making his way to the kitchen – not before a quick trip to the couch to retrieve his glasses; can't make a cake without those. He had a chocolate cake to cook this time, knowing Viktor wanted one with jam in the middle and vanilla buttercream icing on top.

Baking finished, Yuuri started preparing fluffy pancakes for breakfast, a variety of berries on the side. Place it all on a tray, along with coffee and orange juice, he took it into the bedroom to wake sleeping beauty – sorry, Viktor.

The younger man pre-planned that he would be needing the dresser to temporarily keep the tray while he woke Viktor, to keep it from getting knocked or spilling. The soft rug cushioned his feet as Yuuri made his way to the bed. One knee softly on the corner of the bed, then the other along with his hands for stability, crawling over to the sleeping man and sitting on his knees by Viktor's chest.

He looked so peaceful. His hair and falling onto his forehead. Viktor's eyelashes were so long, everyone was jealous. Pale, perfect skin; unblemished like a God. His lips were soft, Yuuri stopped himself from touching them right now. Sea green eyes that brightened up a room.

Wait… Sea green eyes.

"Youre awake." Yuuti stated in disbelief. "You weren't supposed to be awake yet."

"Yet?" Viktor sounded groggy from sleep. "Were you going to wake me up with a kiss?" He half joked.

"Actually… I was planning on it, but you're awake no, so…-"

"No, no, no, you can still do that. I'll go back to sleep." Shaking his hands as if to settle a debate he was losing, Viktor closed his eyes. "See? Asleep. Kiss, please?" He licked his lips to wet them. "Waiting, Yuuri."

The younger man rolled his eyes, giving a smile as he leaned down to press his lips to Viktor's. Set on only giving the other man a soft kiss, Yuuri went to pull up once he thought it had lasted long enough; Viktor, on the hand, had other ideas. Sliding his hand through Yuuri's hair to hold the back of his head, Viktor applied more pressure to deepen the morning kiss, his tongue in the other's mouth. Viktor slid his other hand down Yuuri's back to pull him closer, ensuring the younger man felt his erection, the blanket and Yuuri's underwear being the only thing between them.

"Mhm, V-Viktor." The younger man gasped, finally managing to free himself from the kiss. "Happy birthday." He whispered, feeling breathless for a moment. Viktor had woken up in a good mood – in more ways than one – but he couldn't let that distract him. "Breakfast is ready."

"I thought you were my breakfast." Yuuri expected him to pout and sulk, being taken back by the shiver that followed Viktor's hand down his spine.

"I'm the dessert." He replied, offhandedly, getting up from the bed. Viktor caught the redness in his cheeks that he attempted to hide during his escape.

"Roll on tonight." His voice was lower than usual, sitting up in bed while the Asian man brought the tray over. Sharing another kiss before they ate.

It took some negotiating for Yuuri to get his fiancée to shower alone – _on his birthday_ , Viktor kept adding. But Viktor's solo shower gave Yuuri the time to finish things he needed concentration for, Makkachin being given a treat to occupy him, also. Like owner, like dog.

By the time the Russian came out of the bathroom, wearing loose sweatpants and t-shirt, Yuuri has changed into trousers and a clean button-up shirt of Viktor's – which, didn't go unnoticed.

"Didn't have any of your own?" He kissed Yuuri, running his tongue against his lower lip. "You taste like vanilla."

"I made cake." He stated. "And icing." Dropping the wooden spoon when Viktor spun him around and kissed him more deeply. Viktor's tongue in his mouth, looking for any remaining taste of the icing.

"Mm, I prefer your natural taste, Yuuri." He winked, chuckling when Yuuri turned his head away, ears glowing pink.

The Japanese man mumbled, "Do you want your present?"

"I told you, I didn't want anything for my birthday." He didn't say it to be mean or because he didn't have faith in Yuuri. Viktor honestly didn't need anything else in his life apart from his fiancée and best friend.

"Yes, you told me," Yuuri wandered to the living room, picking up a small box, small enough to fit in his palm. "But, I couldn't get you nothing, as hard as it was to think of something that… would mean a lot more to you than a shirt or a watch. I hope you like it and… you're not _too_ upset with me." He took Viktor's hand and placed to box in it.

The Russian looked puzzled before pulling the decorative paper off, taking note of the navy jewellery box. Lifting the lid, he saw two rings, smiling nervously. "O-our rings. How…"

"I know you lost yours and didn't say anything." The expression Viktor was receiving meant Yuuri was _not_ impressed.

"C-come on, Yuuri. It's my birthday." He gulped. "I just misplaced it, that's all. Would I ever be so careless as to…" he was digging his own grave.

"I made you think you lost it." Viktor blinked at his confession. "You took it off to make bread, Yurio came over and you forgot to put it back on. I'm sorry, but it was for a good cause." Yuuri fiddled with the hem of the shirt he's chosen to wear.

"For a good cause?" Viktor thought out loud, taking Yuuri's ring out of the bed with care and held it in the light. His face brightened when he spotted one half of a snowflake. The Russian pulled out his ring to find a matching snowflake and brought them together. "They're beautiful, Yuuri. It's better than anything I could ask for.

"This is for you also." Yuur held out a small gift bag.

The Russian took it slowly, opening the bag and without looking, pulled out the present.

"Yuuri…" He was breathless. Ruby pink, sheer-material cheekster panties with soft gold lace trim up the side and sewn around to leg holes. Three rows of gold knot cord were attached across the front of the lingerie – a reference to their matching _Stay Close To Me_ costumes. The lower rear of the underwear was lace also, instead of sheer. Viktor was able to see his fingers through it when he tested how thin both materials were.

Yuuri _knew_ how to get to Viktor, _knew_ how to turn him on without words. He's not saying he does it on purpose all the time, but he does, he goes all out. That's why he waited until Viktor finished inspecting the underwear, feeling the softness on his fingers and knowing the thoughts in his head – seeing the reaction they were having on the older man – before calling his name to gain the attention instead, revealing his trousers around his ankles and wearing a matching pair on underwear, only in royal blue and silver.

"Viktor… What do you think?" It was difficult, but Yuuri kept his eyes on Viktor, unbuttoning the shirt as he spoke. Heart racing, removing his glasses and setting them aside.

"I think," He swallowed, mouth going dry. "I might have died in my sleep." He held the collar of the shirt and pulled Yuuri closer, bumping noses as Viktor kissed him hard, hand pressing on Yuuri's lower back. "Does this mean I get my dessert early?"

"I'll meet you in the bedroom." He gave Viktor a sweet kiss, stepping out of his trousers. Waiting for the older man to go, making a quick stop to the kitchen then joining Viktor in their room, finding him in nothing but the pink underwear, admiring himself in the full-length mirror. Yuuri placed to two bottles on the nightstand and moved to stand behind his partner, wrapping his arms around Viktor's waist and kissed his shoulder. "You like them?"

"I love them. Both of them." He turned to face Yuuri. "On the bed, Yuuri. Let me see yours up close. It is my birthday, after all, that means you're not allowed to say no to me." He tapped the skin between Yuuri's thigh and cheek, watching Yuuri climb on the bed and settle himself on his knees and shoulders, arse in the air for Viktor's pleasure.

Whistling at the view, Viktor followed suit, kneeling behind the other man, hand starting on his lower thigh and travelling up to his covered backside. Squeezing Yuuri's cheek, Viktor pressed his thumb against the lace – Yuuri's muscles tensing up from the close proximity, earning a chuckle from the man behind him. Viktor slipped his hand around to explore the front, sliding it through the knot cord, placing his hand over Yuuri's crotch, giving his erection a little squeeze. As much as Yuuri was a nervous wreck at times, his body could never lie; hard in Viktor's hand, straining against the material, he moaned into the pillow from just the first touch.

"You're so full of surprises. This," He gave Yuuri another squeeze. "is the best present I've ever received." Humming in satisfaction, the Russian kissed along Yuuri's spine. "Roll onto your back." He mumbled against Yuuri's skin. He waited for the smaller man to readjust his position before he spoke again. "I noticed you had plans, but I prefer my Yuuri coated in chocolate instead of him eating it off me." Spreading Yuuri's legs as he pushed between them, Viktor claimed his mouth, moaning when his tongue slid against the other man's.

While Yuuri was distracted by the kiss, threading his hands through the silver hair, Viktor reached over to pick up the squirty bottle of white chocolate and squeezed it, dripping the sticky liquid – more than he intended – onto the tanned chest.

"Viktor!" It was cold, that's why he squealed. Honestly. "What are you-"

"I told you, I prefer to lick your body." He leaned down to gather the chocolate trail on his tongue and kissed Yuuri messily, sharing the sweet treat. "All over your body." Kissing down to Yuuri's neck, Viktor scrapped his teeth over his Adam's apple and nipped at his collarbone. Sitting up between the younger man's legs, Viktor dripped the melted chocolate on various places on Yuuri's chest and stomach, letting the bottle slip out of his hand carelessly, practically diving into his treat. Starting at his navel, Viktor left a wet trail up to Yuuri's nipple, rolling his tongue around it before sucking off the chocolate, Yuuri's moans filling his ears.

The Russian sat back on his knees and held the bottle above Yuuri's muscular legs, letting the treat drizzle over his thighs and pelvis – like he was adding the finishing touch to his dessert. Appreciating the body below him, Viktor worked on licking his fiancée's thighs clean of the confectionary. He dripped his tongue underneath the thin material, warmth coming from his body. Viktor dragged his tongue over Yuuri's covered erection, his carelessness caused chocolate to dirty the underwear, something he wouldn't worry about; Yuuri would, that's partly _why_ Viktor done it, to bring the Japanese man out of his comfort zone – even more than he has already.

Yuuri's hips wiggled when Viktor's tongue went over the sensitive vein. "V-Viktor," He huffed out. "I'm supposed to… Let me do it." His body was telling him – shouting at him – to let his future husband continue until they were both sated, yet this was Viktor's present; it still was, only Yuuri planned for him to give Viktor the attention, not the other way around.

"I was having fun." The birthday boy sat up, allowing room for Yuuri to do the same.

"I was, too." He raised his hand to the pale cheek. "But… this was the only thing I could give you that you'd by happy about receiving, besides the rings. We can do whatever you want, Viktor, but I want- need to satisfy you the way I'd planned to."

"And prepare yourself?" It was half a tease and half the truth, but it got Yuuri to smile.

"And prepare myself." His lips met Viktor's, tasting the sweetness on them. He pulled away before the kiss got too deep and placed himself on the floor, swiping the second bottle off the nightstand.

Viktor didn't need to be told where to sit; this was the position Yuuri learned how to take his cock and he loved the view, he loved pushing Yuuri's hair out of his face and gripping it a little tighter than usual. His other hand pressing on the back of the younger man's head, coaxing him to take more - he can handle it, they practiced.

"Viktor," Being pulled out of his little trip down memory lane, he looked down. "Your underwear. Can you pull it down, please?"

Without a word, he done as Yuuri asked, taking them off completely to be able to spread his legs and accommodate Yuuri. Humming contently when he saw the redness in Yuuri's cheeks and a smaller hand held the base, stroking slowly while kissing his inner thighs for a moment.

"Y-Yuuri!" _Victory_ , his heart swelled up when Viktor's voice went high as the cold squirty cream touched his hot sensitive skin. "Warn me next time."

"Sorry." He sucked some cream off his leg, making the hairs wet and lengthened his strokes, thumb sweeping over the tip. Yuuri continued to clean the cream on his legs, his tongue then making its way over Viktor's testicles, gathering up the bit of cream that had started to melt there. Continuing up, Yuuri used the flat of his tongue to clean the cream off Viktor's length, an almost desperate moan escaping his throat when the sweet cream had an added texture and saltier taste to it. Eyes squeezing shut when Viktor tugged at his dark hair. Taking the head into his mouth, he opened his eyes, looking up at Viktor as long as he could while going down on his fiancée's cock. Breathing heavily through his nose, Yuuri took a good seven inches – more than he could take before – stroking what he could fit in his mouth.

With one hand holding Yuuri's hair, Viktor brought the other to cup his face, thumb stroking his cheekbone. He appreciated Yuuri was willing to try, but he knew when to push things and when Yuuri needed reassurance that it was okay to stop. "Let's continue. I have the rest of my present to enjoy." He gently coaxed Yuuri to lift his head up without him becoming frantic with worry or thinking he's done something wrong – he's been there and learned that lesson. Not waiting for Yuuri to get up from his knees, the Russian leaned over him slightly to open the draw and handed Yuuri the lube set he had jokingly – seriously – got him for Christmas. "This one." He tapped on the box above the tube on the left. Candy Cane flavour, of course.

Getting to his feet, he retrieved to requested flavour from the box, letting that drop on the floor where he stood and gulped nervously. "Can you lay down on your back?" He breathed deeply.

Viktor listened and made himself comfortable by propping pillows and bringing his knees up, planting his feet on the bed. Pre-come gathering on the tip, watching Yuuri straddle him backwards and resting his head on Viktor's knees, not failing to miss the little extra weight Yuuri had put on peering over the waistband of the panties. Squirting the pink-tinted lube onto three fingers, Yuuri reached behind himself, raising his hips also, giving his lover a better view. Sliding his hand down the back of his underwear, his breath hitched when his wet finger touched the ring of muscle, coating it before pushing his middle finger in first.

The couple moaned at the same time, sharing the pleasure in different ways. Viktor not being able to stop his hands from gripping Yuuri's hips, digging his nails into the flesh – he was weak, the sight of Yuuri's tanned skin was too much and how could he _not_ touch it, mark it, leave lovebites and red marks for Yuuri to find and blush, remembering when and how they were made.

He watched Yuuri's finger move in and out slowly, his view wasn't perfect, but he adapted. Viktor knew his fiancée wasn't entirely comfortable preparing himself; it was embarrassing and his fingers weren't long enough or as thick as Viktor's – thank you, alcohol.

"Time to add another, Yuuri. You can take it." Pressing the tip of his index finger in, Yuuri couldn't see the predatory look in the sea green eyes. "Think about what you'll get when you're ready." The words were like a trigger for Yuuri's hips to snap forward, trying to gain some friction, seemingly forgetting they had to move back – and onto his fingers, forcing them deep into the heat.

"Viktor." He shivered, fingers moving faster, underwear getting tighter around the front as he tried to pull his fingers out to the first knuckle in an attempt to make them go deeper on the next thrust. It was driving both men crazy; Yuuri trying to squeeze the third finger in, being confined by the material and Viktor wishing he could watch more closely, watch Yuuri's fingers being pressed together as they moved inside his body, coating the hot muscle with lube, ready for Viktor's-

Both men stopped what they were doing. Yuuri looked almost horrified, glancing between Viktor and the torn material in his hand.

"I… am… so sorry." Viktor was in a little bit of shock, though nothing deterred him from staring at Yuuri's chubby arse.

"Y-you ripped them!" There was panic in his voice. Removing his fingers, Yuuri touched the damaged garment on his right side, the sheer and lace fallen from his hip. Just as he was about to get up, unsure what he was going to do about the custom-made item, his back arched and he let out the loudest moan so far.

Two of Viktor's fingers slid into Yuuri, deeper than his own could, and with minimal adjustment, touch his prostate. Wrapping his other arm around Yuuri's waist, the older man sat up, giving Yuuri no chance at escaping while the pale fingers go just that little bit deeper. Kissing his nape, Viktor chuckled when Yuuri wriggled his hips, moans different from earlier; not guarded and cautious, scared of messing up, but free and truthful. Viktor's name passing his lips, sounding needy.

"Please… Please, Viktor." It was so sweet to hear him like that. "You need to let go. I need… need to keep… g-giving you your present.

The promise of more convinced him and – reluctantly – he let go, pulling his fingers out as he laid back, impatiently waiting for Yuuri's next move, confused as to why the younger man got off him. The feeling quickly disappeared when he took off the ruined underwear and returned with the festive lube, straddling the man again – facing him this time. Coating his slim fingers with lube again, Yuuri moved to hover over Viktor's stomach while stroking him, covering his cock with the candy flavoured lube, licking any left on his fingers; looking at Viktor while he did so, earning a groan.

Once getting Viktor's full attention, he lifted himself up. "Could you... you know, hold it please?" Getting a nod and Viktor holding the base of his cock, Yuuri pulled his cheeks apart and motioned his body backwards until he felt the tip press between his arse, continuing even when he felt the stretch.

Viktor moved his hand when he knew Yuuri had it; had him. Sliding his hands up the other's thighs, one hand stayed on his hip, the other traveling up to pull at Yuuri's nipple – only to have it smacked away. The Russian whined and pouted, but brought his hand down.

"Can't touch." Yuuri lowered himself down slowly, feeling the slight burn and let out a shaky moan when he had Viktor fully inside him, legs trembling beside the body below him. The Japanese man lifted himself up an inch, willing his body not to give in.

"Faster, Yuuri." Viktor asked, pleaded, but he kept the same slow, teasing pace. Maybe he picked the wrong day to try and be in charge, but it was too late to give Viktor back control. Sliding his hand up Viktor's stomach, it didn't stop until Yuuri pulled at one of the pink nipples.

"Yuuri… Don't tease so much. I can't take it right now." His voice thick with his accent; something Yuuri will never tire of, he _loves_ listening to Viktor speak his native language. "If you could see yourself…"

The Japanese man squirmed, embarrassed. "I really don't…. don't want a-ahh to." The tip of Viktor's cock pressed against his prostate and Yuuri could no longer control himself, bouncing faster and harder, hand trailing down his own body to his cock. Stroking himself, teasing the older man, Yuuri moaned; telling Viktor how good it felt to take his cock, how deep it went – he's often thought he could feel it through his lower stomach, but was always too nervous to ask Viktor if it's really there or if Yuuri is just so into it that he imagines things.

"V-Viktor." Biting his lip, looking as innocent as possible, Yuuri tightened around Viktor, moaning when he cursed in Russian.

"You're... asking for trouble, Yuuri. Not tonight, but…" he couldn't catch his breath. "When you're not expecting it… I'll get you back for torturing me."

"Torturing?" His little giggled caused Viktor to buck his hips. "Last time I checked… no one enjoys torture, and Viktor…" Closing his eyes, Yuuri couldn't finish verbally teasing Viktor, the pleasure of touching himself and being stretched by his fiancée's cock had become too intense to talk. Having no control of his body, Yuuri wasn't sure if he was even pulling up half the time or only grinding against Viktor's body. Getting closer and closer, he didn't demand Viktor not touch him, pale hand covering the tanned one. Yuuri took a hold of Viktor's other hand, squeezing it as his orgasm swept through him, his body convulsing from the pleasure. Their foreplay had been filled with touches and teasing, Viktor had been hard before they even entered the bedroom that he followed soon after, releasing in Yuuri's body. He pulled the Japanese man down, moaning sweet nothings as they both came down from their pleasurable high.

Panting, the couple laid together in a comfortable silence until they both fell asleep.

XxXxX

" _Schastlivoye Rozhdestvo, moya lyubov_." Viktor cheered, taking a sip of his lunchtime drink and kissed Yuuri, who kissed back before grabbing his coat and scarf.

The park was relatively empty, most people choosing to stay at home on January 7th, Christmas Day. The grass and trees were covered with snow, icicles hanging down, the water frozen over. Viktor and Yuuri decided to take an afternoon walk, holding hands and speaking quietly, almost as if they didn't want anyone to hear their conversation.

"Yuuri…" The Russian stopped on a bridge. "We weren't doing gifts again, but I got you something, got _us_ something. It's for both of us, so you can't feel guilty." He handed an envelope to Yuuri. "Open it."

The Japanese man took it, opening it slow, unsure of what it could be. Eyes going wide when reading the words on the thick card he pulled out, pink and blue meeting in the middle to merge into purple in the background.

 _With great joy, you are invited to the wedding of Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki, to be held on October 16_ _th_

"I thought we could decide where to get married together, and if the date doesn't work, we can change that. This is only a draft of the invitat-" Viktor was cut off, Yuuri's arms flying around his neck, sending them both back and into the snow.

"I love it." He was crying. "I love you, Viktor.

Kissing him softly, Viktor replied, "I love you too."

XxXxX

 _Schastlivoye Rozhdestvo, moya lyubov_ roughly translates to Happy Christmas, my love (Apologies if this is wrong)


End file.
